legendsofchima_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mrok i Krzyż
,,Mrok i Krzyż" to opowieść o grupie ludzi którzy w tajemniczych okolicznościach trafiają do Chimy, wywracając życie jej mieszkańców do góry nogami. Wraz z nimi do krainy przybywa tajemnicze zło. To moja pierwsza opowieść do tego nie bardzo dogaduję się z komputerem więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. 1.Przybycie Promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały skalny klif. W dole szumiało morze. Była to piękna sceneria dla zakochanych, którą dopełniała idyllityczna cisza. Tę ciszę przerwał czerwony błysk i głuche tąpnięcia. Pomarańczowe niebo skaziła niewielka czerwona ,,dziura" z której wyleciało sześć dziwnych istot. Ledwo dotknęli ziemi a ,,dziura'' zasklepiła się z sykiem. Istoty natychmiast wstały, wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był teleport (przynajmniej domyślali się że to teleport).Po chwili szok minął i istoty zaczęły rozmowę w dziwnym języku: -Nic wam się nie stało? -zapytała wysoka, barczysta istota z rudymi, kręconymi włosami i brodą. -W porządku Szymonie. -mruknęła szczupła, kobieca istota z włosami barwy biało-szarej, uwiązanymi w warkocz. -Właśnie Szymonie.-powiedziała ochoczo szczupła, młoda istota na pewno będąca mężczyzną -Ot kilka sińców, to niby dla nas nowość? Omówmy sprawę najważniejszą. Gdzie my do diaska jesteśmy? -Scott ma rację. Co to za miejsce? -mruknęła barczysta istota z jasnymi włosami średniej długości. -Jeśli nie ma tu tych potworów to mnie pasuje -powiedziała istota z brązowymi włosami, stojąca obok mniejszego stworka. -No dobra ekipa. Grunt to dobra organizacja -powiedział rudobrody, zwany Szymonem -Scott ty biegasz najszybciej z nas. Przebiegnij się trochę w głąb lądu i sprawdź czy nie ma zagrożeń. -Robi się szefie -odpowiedział szczupły chłopak nazwany Scottem,który wbrew temu co powiedział został na miejscu. Wszyscy wiedzieli że zadania wykonuje się kiedy szef powie to co ma do powiedzenia. -Michał i Marta, zostaniecie na klifie.Ja, Aleks i Bella zejdziemy obejrzeć plażę pod klifem. W razie czego będziecie nas osłaniać. Do roboty! Jasnowłosy i szara, czyli Michał i Marta skierowali się na szczyt klifu, Scott pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, a Szymon, Alex i Bella zeszli na plażę łagodnie opadającym zboczem. -W porządku Bella? -zwróciła się wyższa dziewczyna do tej niższej nazwanej Bellą. -Tylko kilka siniaków mamo. To nic.-mruknęła dziewczynka. Wyższa istota (prawdopodobnie Alex) nie wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią córki. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał Szymon. -Czy to jest... statek? 2.Dziwne sny Eris Eris miała serdecznie dosyć. Kolejna noc, kolejny sen. Ten sam sen. Znów śniło się jej starcie dwóch wojowników, odzianych w dziwne zbroje i toczących pojedynek. Jeden z wojaków miał biały płaszcz z czerwonym krzyżem i lśniącą, blado-błękitną zbroję. I miał miecz. Drugi wyglądał o wiele bardziej złowrogo. Miał czarny płaszcz i krwistoczerwoną zbroję, a w prawej ręce trzymał żelazny buzdygan. Eris chciała nawiązać z nimi kontakt, krzyknąć by zaprzestali walki, ale w tym śnie głos wiązł jej w gardle ilekroć chciała coś powiedzieć. Nie mogła też ich rozdzielić, bo nie mogła się ruszać. Jednak nie to ją najbardziej przerażało w tym zwariowanym śnie. Hełmy walczących, okrywały ich twarze i orlica nie wiedziała z jakiego są plemienia, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno: Ktokolwiek walczył w tych puszkach, ten na pewno nie pochodził z Chimy. Hełmy były bowiem płaskie i miały kształt garnków. Żaden orzeł, goryl, lew czy wilk na pewno nie mógłby założyć takiego hełmu. A to oznacza że walczący nie byli istotami z tego świata. Eris szybko się tego domyśliła i zaczęła bać się tego snu. I to do tego stopnia, że po przebudzeniu krzyczała przerażona. Tak jak i tym razem. Spojrzała na drzwi pokoju. Najwyraźniej strażnikom znudziło się wpadanie do jej pokoju, po każdym razem kiedy usłyszą jej wrzask. To nawet dobrze, obecność dwóch facetów z pikami w jej pokoju była dosyć krępująca. Orlica zsunęła się z łóżka, przebrała się i podeszła do okna. -Muszę odpędzić od siebie te myśli. -pomyślała -Nie chcę zatruwać nimi radości przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza w tak wyjątkowym dla nich czasie. Niedługo ślub Lavala i Li'Elli. Moje wizje nie mogą zatruć im humorów. Sama się z nimi uporam, a narazie muszę udawać że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. 3.Wielka tragedia -Koga. -szepnął zdumiony Michał. -Co? -warknęła Marta. -Koga. Taki nieduży stateczek. Kogi budowano w średniowieczu, więc albo to statek widmo albo cofnęliśmy się w czasie. -A może zamiast się wymądrzać zerkniesz przez lunetę na ten statek? -spytała Marta, słodkim głosikiem, świadczącym o tym że ktoś ( Michał) dostanie zaraz w zęby. Po kilku ,,drobnych" sprzeczkach chłopak nauczył się kiedy spuścić z tonu. Jak teraz. Michał posłusznie zdjął noszony na plecach karabin wyborowy, odczepił lunetę, spojrzał przez nią i .......zdębiał. Koga była w ruinie. Żagle do łatania, burty brakowało w kilku miejscach, po prostu ruina. Ale największy szok Michał przeżył kiedy zobaczył załogę. Bo to nie mogli być ludzie! Mieli podobne do ludzi ciała, ale głowy w ogóle nie przypominały ludzkich. Czwórka stworów była przywiązana do masztu. Pozostałe pięć potworków była wolna, ale najwyraźniej wcale nie zamierzała rozwiązywać tamtej czwórki. Michał nie przyjrzał się monstrom dokładnie, bo zniecierpliwiona Marta wyrwała mu lunetę z ręki, przyłożyła do oka i zamarła jak Michał. W końcu oddała lunetę właścicielowi i powiedziała: -Musimy powiedzieć Szymonowi. -Szymon już wie. -Michał pokazał jej ręką plażę pod klifem, gdzie stali Alex, Bella i Szymon przy czym ten ostatni miał lornetkę przyłożoną do twarzy. -Trzeba będzie się naradzić -powiedziała Marta, schodząc z klifu -Idziesz? -Zaraz do was dołączę -powiedział Michał patrząc przez lunetę.Teraz mógł dokładniej przyjrzeć się załodze. Wolne stwory miały końskie łby, choć ich pyski były krótsze niż u normalnych koni. Nosiły podarte, stare szaty i szable u boku. Michał doszedł do wniosku że są to piraci, którzy schwytali jeńców i wiozą ich gdzieś sprzedać. A jeńcy na pewno nie byli końmi. Dwoje z nich miało brązową sierść, Michał zauważył że ich łby wyglądają na jelenie, choć nie mieli poroża. Trzeci jeniec był cały czarny i miał kocią głowę. Chłopak stawiał na panterę. Czwarty jeniec z pewnością nie był panterą, koniem ani jeleniem. Michał nie mógł poznać gatunku, więzień był bowiem tak przywiązany do owego masztu, że widać było tylko ramię i kawałek głowy, której kształt nie przypominał żadnego jelenia, konia czy pantery. W końcu Michał miał dość. Zamontował lunetę na snajperce, którą schował do kabury na plecach, odwrócił się i zamierzał odejść kiedy nagle usłyszał straszliwy huk. I zaraz poczuł jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg. * Szymon i reszta grupy z przerażeniem patrzyli jak ich przyjaciel ląduje w morzu razem z głazami. Plaża nie dochodziła pod klif, a morze w tamtym miejscu było za głębokie. Nie mogli nic zrobić. Nic. 4.Zderzenie światów cz.1 Michał obudził się. Pierwsze co zobaczył to paskudna, pocięta bliznami, końska twarz tuż przed nim. Szarpnął się i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził że jest przywiązany do masztu. Szarpnął jeszcze raz co zgromadzeni na pokładzie piraci przyjęli gromkim śmiechem. -Obudziła się rybka? -spytał pocięty koń, który prawdopodobnie był kapitanem -Już się baliśmy że rybka się nie ocknie. A może ty nie ryba? Nigdy stwora podobnego nie widziałem. Ale kiepsko sobie radzisz w wodzie, skoro w niej mdlejesz. Załoga posłusznie zarechotała. Michał z zaskoczeniem stwierdził że rozumie ich mowę, choć ani trochę nie przypominała żadnego języka z którym Michał zetknął się wcześniej. Szybko pojął że ma do czynienia ze zjawiskiem paranormalnym. Ale to nawet lepiej. Rozejrzał się. Żadnego więźnia nie było na pokładzie. Prawdopodobnie zabrano ich pod kubryk. -Możemy się dogadać -powiedział -na początek mnie rozwiążcie. -Hej chłopy! -wrzasnął kapitan do załogi -To coś gada! Co tam mruczysz stworku? Że wypuścić? A co niewygodnie? Harn, zadbaj o wygodę naszego drogiego gościa. Załogant zwany Harnem podszedł i docisnął i tak już ciasny węzeł. Piraci zachichotali, widząc jak Michałowi oczy wyskakują z orbit. Nagle kapitan złapał chłopca za włosy, odchylił jego głowę, przystawił mu do gardła nóż i wysyczał: -Nie wiem czym jesteś, ani z jakiej pochodzisz krainy odmieńcze ale wiedz jedno: Na tej krypie warunki dyktuje tylko Kapitan Bliznogębny. Dotarło? -Masz strasznie wielkie ego jak na zwykłego, zapijaczonego piracika. W końcu co to za pirat z pięcioma załogantami i statkiem który wygląda jakby przetoczyły się po nim trzy cyklony. -odpyskował Michał. Iza tę pyskówkę zarobił cios rękojeścią noża w łeb. -Ja cię nauczę szacunku dla najsłynniejszego pirata na świecie.-warknął patrząc na krew płynącą z nosa Michała -Wiedz że niedawno posłałem na dno trzy statki łowców piratów, którzy byli na tyle głupi by ze mną zadzierać. A ty pilnuj języka, w przeciwnym razie dotrzymasz im towarzystwa. Michał już miał na końcu języka ripostę kiedy coś sobie przypomniał spojrzał w dół na swoje spodnie i jęknął. Talię miał przewiązaną liną, do której była doczepiona resztka słoika. ,,Wydostał się." pomyślał przerażony. -Co tam jęczysz? -spytał Bliznogębny, uśmiechając się paskudnie -W tym słoiczku było coś cennego tak? Niech no zgadnę. Złoto? Ale Michał nie odpowiedział. Był zły na siebie i ta złość wycisnęła z niego słowo na dźwięk którego piraci otworzyli gęby zdumieni. Słyszeli w życiu wiele przekleństw, ale takiego jeszcze nigdy. = 5.Plan ucieczki Żelazne drzwi więzienia otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Harn wlekąc bezwładnego Michała. Pirat puścił chłopaka który zwalił się na ziemię, jak szmaciana laleczka, po czym wyszedł z klatki, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, które przerwała pantera: -Ciekaw jestem co to jest? Jak go wyłowili myślałem że to ryba. Ale teraz mam wątpliwości czy nie powinni od razu tego ubić. Może być niebezpieczny. -No wiesz Arisie. Przecież on jest ranny. -powiedziała z wyrzutem młoda, smukła łania podchodząc do nieprzytomnego Michała, którego twarz faktycznie była paskudnie pocięta. -Aris może mieć rację. -powiedział wolno siedzący pod ścianą jeleń -Nie wiemy co to jest Milvo. Może być groźne. -Ja jestem groźna, kiedy mnie wkurzysz braciszku. -powiedziała ze złością łania nazwana Milvą. -Ja mu pomogę, czy tego chcecie czy nie! Jej dalszy wywód przerwał jęk Michała. Chłopak wstał i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. -Jak się czujesz? -zapytała Milva. -Jak ktoś kto właśnie został bezczelnie skopany i pocięty nożem. -odpowiedział zapytany -Na imię mam Michał. A wy? -Jestem Milva. To jest mój brat Irius, a tych dwoje to Aris i ... -Otra -wpadła jej w słowo wydra, siedząca naprzeciw drzwi. Aris zachichotał. -Co cię bawi? -spytała Otra patrząc na panterę iście wilczym wzrokiem. -Choćby to -wyksztusił Aris -że tylko Hirryjczycy i Otryjczycy nadają swoim dzieciom imiona na jedną literę. Was doprawdy nie stać na kreatywność. Otra zerwała się na równe nogi: -Nie waż się obrażać tradycji mego plemienia. -wysyczała wydra -Gdybyś na mojej krypie powiedział coś takiego, kazałabym przywiązać cię do kotwicy. -Spokój! -krzyknął krótko Michał -Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Musimy działać razem jeśli chcemy się stąd wydostać. Wydra usiadła na ziemi, obrzucając Arisa wzrokiem, pełnym pagardy. Aris, rzecz jasna, dłużny nie pozostał. -Opowiedzcie jak się tu dostaliście. -powiedział nagle Michał -Chciałbym wiedzieć jak znaleźliście się w tej parszywej sytuacji. -Najpierw ty opowiedz nam swoją. -warknął Aris -Nie mamy powodu żeby ci ufać, dziwolągu. Zamknij się Aris. -powiedziała zimno Milva. -Istota pierwsza zadała pytanie -odezwał się Irius -Więc to my powinniśmy pierwsi udzielić odpowiedzi. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwała Otra: -Nikt nie kwapi się zbytnio by o sobie coś powiedzieć, więc pozwólcie że ja zacznę. 6.Jeszcze bardziej niepokojąca wizja Eris